


Would you miss me?

by bevin



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Alvinseville, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Mutilation, Simonseville, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: One day Alvin asks Simon a question leading too many secrets that would be better left unsaid  .( Based off the song suicide by james arthur. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song suicide by james arthur.

'' Would you miss me ?'' Alvin suddenly asked Simon one day as they were sitting on the couch Saturday morning . It was an unusual question especially coming Alvin the mischievous brother out of the trio .

 And although Simon was the smartest the question still confused him immensely . Did he mean .... dying or moving out ? Deciding it was the latter he came up with an answer . '' No , no I wouldn't '' He hadn't been thinking as he said it nor had he understood the meaning behind Alvin's question . He hadn't expected the outcome to be Alvin looking up with watery blue orbs while giving a watery smile .

The feeling of shock and unease came instantly something wasn't right and they both knew it . And he would find out no matter how much Alvin denied it .

'' Good that's all I needed to know that you and Theodore will be able to carry on without me .'' A lone tear slid down his face intent on finding salvation by not being wiped away unfortunately that was not the case because it was instantly wiped away .

 Okay now something was definitely aloof Alvin never cried NEVER . Not once had anyone seen him cry and it was concerning to see him do so. The way he used past tense scared him too no end it sounded as if he was going to leave them and oh god his voice sounded so broken so unlike his usual cockiness . Alvin made a move to go upstairs causing Simon to go astray away from his shock . Before he could make make an attempt to go any farther Simon grabbed his frail wrist tightly . Alvin flinched slightly something Simon noticed .

'' What do you mean ?! WHAT IS ANY OF THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN ?!!'' his voice had rose considerably throughout his statement but that went unnoticed . What didn't go without notice was Alvin's refusal to answer and the slightest bit of gauze he had saw under Alvin's sweater . Please please please don't be what I think it is I mentally begged .

'' Alvin let me see your arm .'' it was a simple request but to Alvin it was as if he had just asked him to jump off a cliff . The look of horror sent his way was embedded in his mind .

Seeing as Alvin wasn't going to obey his request Simon quickly rolled up his brothers sleeve to see gauze wrapped up to his forearm . Terrified of what he might find he pinned Alvin's wrists back none to lightly before carefully unwrapping the gauze . The sight that met his eyes was terrifying thousands of scars some bright red others faded and some near the point of being healed . There was absolutely no way this was an accident no these were self inflicted .

'' Al-A..-Alvin?''

He was so unsure of himself he was paralyzed oh god he hoped this was just a bad dream .

Alvin shamefully looked away '' I'm sorry Si i've wanted to tell you for awhile now but I never had the courage too.'' A million emotions were running through his mind he couldn't think straight he let go of Alvins hands mutely .

He needed Alvin needed the constant bickering , needed to have someone help him through all the hardships . Alvin was his other half and he would be lost without him .

'' Al-...Alvin w-why ? '' tears dripped down slowly one by one they fell as if they were taunting me for failing Alvin . The chipmunk in question looked down before speaking quietly .

'' It's too hard too put in words but maybe this will help .''

One, two, ready  
Here we go

It ain't the gun  
It's the man behind the trigger  
Gets blood on his fingers  
And runs  
It ain't the lie  
It's the way that the truth is denied

But if there is one thing that I'm guilty of  
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died  
Please look them straight in the eye

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

It ain't the knife  
It's the way that you use it  
How you abuse it in fights  
It ain't about the life  
You feel you were given  
As long as you're living it right

If there is one thing that I'm guilty of  
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died  
Oh, you look them straight in the eye

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

You've been killing me softly  
And finally the pain is too much  
And I'm all out of whisky  
To soak up the damage you've done

If there's anything I'm guilty of  
It's loving you too much  
If anybody asks how we died

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

Oh   
Just let them know

By the end they were both a sobbing mess somehow Alvin had ended up in Simon's lap while protective arms curled around him .

'' Oh go-gosh ....Al-Alvin i-i'm so sorry for not noticing sooner I ...I wish you would've told me though I ... could've helped .''

'' I...It's no-not your-...fault if I- I weren't such a failure y-..you and Theodore would be happy . If I died you and Theodore w-would be happy . And I didn't tell yo...you because I know you hate me . ''

A loud SLAP rang throughout the room Alvin was left with a stinging cheek all the while looking up into the blazing eyes of Simon .

'' DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER CALL YOURSELF A FAILURE ! You say we would all be happy if you died ? Well I've got news for you if you died Theodore , Dave , and I would never be the same . And if you think any different then you are wrong dead wrong ! '' Suddenly his eyes softened '' Hate you ? How could I possibly hate you? Alvin I don't think you understand how important you are to me . If you were to die I don't know what I'd do . I know I don't always show it but I love you Alvin .'' Alvin's eyes widened before his face settled into one of peacefulness and content . After a few moments his breathing evened out alerting Simon that he had fallen asleep . He could worry about everything else later but for now he was content just being in Alvin's presence . He leaned down by the sleeping chipmunks ear and whispered something .

'' We all love you Alvin don't ever forget that . ''

With that he fell asleep with his head resting on Alvin's .


End file.
